It is contemplated that modern computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, may be easily and frequently moved from one extreme lighting environment (e.g., dark indoors) to another extreme lighting environment (e.g., bright outdoors). However, conventional techniques do not take into account or compensate for environmental ambient color changes embedded in varying lights, severely restraining the visibility of display contents and consequently, limiting the potential user experience.